


Beautiful Frozen Water

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Frozen Water

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to begin writing more, so what better way than this!
> 
> This is the first prompt, they'll all differ in length, this being one of the shorter ones. Enjoy!

“I don’t understand how you can _hate_ snow Derek!” Stiles exclaims, gesturing wildly to the white NYU campus. It was a cold December day and the two boys were making their way across campus to the library to study for finals. “I mean, it’s beautiful, dude.”

“First of all, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me dude,” Derek deadpans, his expression one of annoyance. “Secondly, there’s nothing beautiful about it. It’s frozen water.”

“ _Beautiful_ frozen water! I would have killed to have lived somewhere with snow as a kid.” Gripping the other boy’s arm, Stiles continues. “I mean, I never got to experience a snowy winter before! No ice skating, no sledding, no snow angels, no snowball fights!!”

“So what?”

“It’s an injustice, Derek!”

Pushing past Stiles, Derek quickens his pace, now desperate to get to the library. The temperature seemed to be dropping with each passing moment and all Derek wanted to do was get inside, get a hot cup of coffee, and study in peace.

“Hey, Derek!” 

Looking over his shoulder, Derek’s eyes widen. “Stiles…” He says slowly, “don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” 

Grinning maniacally at Derek’s frustrated face, Stiles ducks behind the nearest tree. Bent down to collect more snow, Stiles freezes as he sees a pair of feet directly in front of him. Seconds later, Stiles feels the wind knocked out of him as Derek’s body presses him up against the tree; Derek’s two hands on either side of Stiles’ head, completely trapping him in.

Taking in the closeness of their bodies and feeling Derek’s breath hitting his cheek, Stiles' heart speeds up.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to throw snowballs at werewolves?” Derek smirks, noticing the change in Stiles’ heartbeat. Taking a step back, Derek wraps his arms around the other boy’s waist, allowing Stiles to reposition his arms around Derek’s neck.

Playing with the small hairs on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, Stiles grins. “Nope, can’t say anyone has.” Giving Derek a quick peck, Stiles takes Derek’s hand in his. “Come on, let me buy you a coffee, you look a little cold.”

“And whose fault is that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
